It Has Always Been You
by TheAwesomistAsianInTheUnivers
Summary: I still wait for her, and when she realizes it I will be standing with open arms for her. It has been her and only her no matter what the circumstance was. Story how Peeta waits for his love through thick and thin. Peeta's POV One-Shot


**Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all like it and any feedback would be great. Also this story used to be 3 separate parts, but I decided to make it one story. Enjoy reading :D**

It was our last reaping, our very last one. 6 years of fear, and it's about to be all over. But the fear is still in me for my best friend, her sister, her sister's best friend and his family. Those are the only people I care about, because those are the only people she cares about. My name is in there only once including her sister, but 23 slips of paper in that huge bowl containing thousands of slips contains her name. It's about 3 times less than the average person from the seam, but the odds are not as in her favor opposed to me.

It has been the same ritual since we were allowed to be in to the reaping. We both wakeup later than usual, get ready get dressed, have a small snack because fear and food don't mix well together, and we meet each other at the town square. Every year I tell her that she looks great and that we won't get picked. It has worked every time, so we do the same thing like if it was a good luck charm. I put my hands in my pockets and take out the gold pin I got for her. It was a beautiful Mokingjay pin that reminds me of her, because when she sings even the birds stop and listens.

I see her tiny figure and her beautiful grey eyes that always have a fire, a spark to them that only I can see. She is standing in the corner waiting for me as people are walking by. I walk up to her like I do every year. I give her a reassuring hug. This was the only time and place where she would allow us to speak, or show any kind of affection in public. She's afraid of ruining my reputation, or getting hit by my mother. I don't care at all, but I can never say no to her. We always find some way to talk. Weather it would be behind school, during our trades, or even in that scary forest surrounding district 12, we find some way.

"You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, you look great as always." She replied back making my heart doing summersaults.

"We're not going to get picked. None of us are. There are over a thousand slips in there. It's not going to be any of us."

"But Gale got picked." She said in a hushed voice. Gale was our close friend who got picked in the 3rd Quarter Quell, the 75th annual Hunger Games last year. That was the year anyone who ineligible for the game could get picked to compete. I have always had a small jealousy toward his and Katniss's relationship. They had everything in common it was like they were cut from the same cloth. He was so close to winning, so close to make it back home. That was until the boy from district eleven broke his neck in the final three, and eventually won. Gale couldn't have cared less about the fame and fortune. He just wanted to get back home to his loved ones. We mourned for days, and weeks, but life got in the way. There are still time were we all broke down and cried over him, but for me I stayed strong for her, I was her rock throughout it all. Rory and Vic, Gale's younger brothers took his place being the provider for their mom and younger sister with Katniss's and I help the Hawthorns always had enough food on their plates to eat.

"Shhh, you're not Gale. You don't have 4 other plates to feed you just have 2. And how much help we give Rory, and Vic. I doubt that one of our names are going to get pulled out of those bowls." I soothed here to keep her calm. "Come on, let's go." I released her form my tight embrace and walk to the end of the square where the reaping was held.

We walked over to see Prim. This is her second year in the games, and I take a good look at this beautiful little angel that Katniss loves so much. Her body is changing rapidly, but you still see innocence within her eyes that were a soft gentle blue. Her face a flourished and her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. That was all Rory's doing. I have made a bet with myself that one day he and Prim are going to get married and live a loving happy life, but Katniss would never admit to that 'ridiculous' idea. But really she can't imagine her little sister, the one who always forgets to tuck in the back of her shirt can get married, or even think about boys. She was never one who can admit change. She's too stubborn to do so, but her stubbornness is one of the million things I love about her.

After all of the waiting all of the attention is on the temporary stage. Silence falls along District 12 as Mayor Undersee starts his same old speech he reads year after year. Panem was created through the destruction of certain places in North America. The Capitol was at the center of thirteen districts, everything was good, and then came the Dark Days where the districts fought against the Capitol. District 13 was destroyed, the rest were subdued, and the Hunger Games were instituted. At the end he reads off the very short list of previous District 12 Hunger Games winners.

Haymitch Abernathy the only surviving victor of District 12. Haymitch is drunk. He has always been ever since he got back from his games 26 years ago. He was a part of the 2nd Quarter Quell, the 50th Annual Hunger Games. That was the year when the Gamemakers doubled the number of tributes. After he won he was forced to mentor every tribute reaped every year. And every year he has failed to bring a child form the games home which causes his drinking form the start.

"Ladies first," Effie chirped in her Capitol accent. Is when I was waken form my thoughts. Katniss and I turned to face each other. I can see the nervousness on her face. I mouthed _you will be fine_, and then giving her a reassuring smile. She pulls out a slip and reads off, "Primrose Everdeen!"

No. This cannot be. Little sweet innocent Prim, I can only imagine what was going through Katniss's head right now. This was her little sister. The one person she loved more than anything in the world it can't be her.

"I volunteer as Tribute" She is yelling out. No. Not Katniss, my only love, the only girl for me. But she is a fighter and she can win this. She has to for Prim, for me. Prim is crying and screaming at the top of her lungs, begging her not to take her place. I step in and carry her back to the parent section trying to calm her down. Everyone is in shock, and all eyes are on her. Here, volunteering for the games is basically committing suicide.

"Let's give a round of applause to District 12's first Volunteer." Silence fills the air while Effie is the only one clapping. I stood up form Prim and took 3 of my middle fingers touched the top of my lips, and hold them out in the air. As if in unison all of the adults do the same, then the children, and including Haymitch. Here, it is a saying of goodbye, that we respect you, and wish for the best. I can see that spark in her eyes again when she looks at me. Maybe she can start something bigger than win the games. Maybe she can finish the Hunger Games for good. Because that effect she has on everyone.

I wait and listen for the boy tribute to be called "Cato Anderson!" Effie said into the microphone. A huge blond male walk on to the stage, his eyes never left hers as he walks up the stage. There is something in his eyes that was different. It could be sorrow, pain, or love. It can't be he is one of my closest merchant friends. His family owns the tool shop in town. We have been friends since maybe since we were 3 years old, and we would play soccer when we didn't have wrestling practice. He was second on the team behind me. But then again, I may never know. I pang of jealousy hit me, but also fear for her. Even if he was my friend she is more important to me, and she needs to watch out for him at all cost.

The both of them were rushed into the Justice Building, were they get to say their goodbyes. I am the first in line to go and see Katniss. My hands are in my pockets fiddling with the pin, doing anything to calm down my nerves. I finally see her. She is sitting in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. My heart instantly breaks seeing her so sad.

"Hey," is the only thing I can manage to get out. Wanting to ask her if she is alright, but I know she isn't

"There are 24 of Peeta. Only one gets out alive." That's her straight to the point.

"That's true, but you can make it. You are a survivor, you can win this." My voice is barely audible.

"How can I Peeta? The Careers that are stronger than me , and trained their entire lives for this."

"You are extraordinary with your bow and arrows. You hunt, you know how to create your own shelter, you can find your own food, you are a survivor, and you can win this. I know you can." I squeeze both of her shoulders. "Look at me Katniss. I believe in you at least try to win. Try to win for Prim's sake, and for me."

"I w…I will, I...I'm…I'm s…s…so s…scared," she stuttered.

"I know you are I'm scared too. But don't worry about Prim. I will take care of her; make sure she has enough food to eat. You just focus on getting back home." She nods her head signaling she under stands. "Look what I got you." I hand her the golden Mokingjay pin, and her eyes lit like the stars in the sky.

"It's a Mokingjay." Her soft voice sounds like an excited child. All I can do is give her a small chuckle.

"Yeah it is. It reminded me of you. You see just like you they are survivors, and they sing beautifully. Just like you." That was the last thing I said before time was up.

…

"Don't kill her." That was the only thing I could say to him. He just nod his head and saying _I would never_ before I walked out of the room hoping he meant what he said. What does he mean by that? What is he planning? I guess I will find out.

**…. About 3 years later….**

I see a beautiful, broken woman in front of me. Her eyes have changed over the years. The once hard, strong eyes have weakened, soft, more relaxed. Her hair is down, in waves of soft brown silk, and a crown of primroses lie on top of her head. She is wearing a beautiful long ivory one-shoulder a-line dress that majestically dances with the wind, and shows off her bump so beautifully. She is about 7 ½ months in with a very active girl. I was happy knowing that there is going to be a mini Katniss growing inside of her. Cato joked that he can hardly handle one Katniss, never mind two. That night he had to sleep on the uncomfortable couch. They have been in 'love' since the games, but every time I asked her if she loves him the answer has been the same every time. _I love him, he saved me._ It's been hard these past 4 years since they both won, but she's happy, and that's all I could have asked. But I still wait for her, and when she realizes it I will be standing with open arms for her. It has been her and only her no matter what the circumstance was.

It's her toasting now, and she is now officially Katniss Anderson. I wish for the world that that was me in front of her, holding her in my arms for the rest of my life; for her to be holding my child right now. My Katniss as changed so much. She was once this strong, independent girl, who claimed she doesn't need anyone. She didn't want love, marriage, and children, but now love keeps her sanity, she is married now, and she is in love with her unborn baby.

After the night was over, and Cato and I are cleaning up, while Katniss is sitting on her thrown telling us the spots we missed, or telling us to get her more food. I fulfill every demand for her, but Cato is about tired of it right now.

"Just go to bed now, it's been a long day. I don't want any one of you aggravated on your first night." I tell him not wanting for them to get in to another fight.

"You're sure?" Saying in disbelief.

"Peeta, you don't have to." She buds in.

"You guys get some rest. I'll finish up here and then go to bed." They both thank me and he swiftly picks Katniss up and takes her to bed. Good thing they made their bedroom more sound proof. It makes their screams and moans more bearable. After about 30 minutes later it has finally stopped, maybe for exhaustion, or the baby and I can continue cleaning. It till about an hour later I finally finished cleaning up. I looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall. 1:28pm. I decide to go check up on Haymitch making sure is not drinking. It's been a secret between me and him only. I have been going over to his house to help him clean up for Natalie. He will have a drink now and then, but ever since we found out about her he has never gotten drunk once. First thing was first, and I drained every drop of liquor he had. I even paid off the lady that sells him his liquor to only give him one glass a day. The 3rd month of her pregnancy was about picking up every piece of glass and cleaning up his vomit from over the years. The next month we renovated the house so it is a baby-safe zone. The 5th month of her pregnancy we worked on getting any stench of alcohol out of the house. The month after was my favorite part was creating a back-up nursery for the little one in case the both of us are going to steel her for the day. In the room there was a mural on the walls of the meadow and on one of the sides stood her mom and aunt playing around then they were children. Once I was finished I broke down and curled up in a ball. It hurts to think about family. I have lost so much in my life; I just wish I could see them one last time. I wish I could tell them that I love and miss them. Even to my mother. But they are in a place with no more suffering, no more worries. They are all watching over me.

Yesterday we finished organizing all of my belongings into his house. And today I have officially moved out of Cato's and Katniss's house. It's a big step for me. I have no one but the both of them, Haymitch, and soon Natalie. And I feel lonely. Katniss keeps on pushing me to go on dates so I can be as 'happy' as she is that I deserve a life of love, marriage, and kids. But I tell her every time. _My life is perfect the way it is._ I have everything I could ask for. I have Katniss with a big fat smile on her face. I just wish she can be mine.

"In here boy." Haymitch muffled. He is leaning over the counter trying to figure out how to set up the security cameras, so we can start to put them in our house.

"If you need any help, we can work on it latter."

"Let's have a drink, shall we?" I just shrug because I can sure use one after a day like this. He hand me a beer bottle and gestures me to sit in the living room across from each other. We take a few sips in silence. He was the first to break the silence. "You know she can live a thousand lives and never deserve someone great and faithful like you." I know who he is referring to.

"But she is the one I want, the only one for me."I reply trying to keep my voice hushed. Silence fills the air again, but this time I'm the one to break it. "You think she made the wrong choice didn't you"

"Yeah I do. That boy can get out of control, unpredictable. But you are her opposite to keep her equaled and balanced. If he died, she will get over it, but you. If you die she just might as well die with you." A smile was formed on my face. It's nice to know that someone sees that we are meant for each other. "Just never let her go. You never know when she needs you the most, more than ever, and I can feel something bad is going to happen soon enough." I nod and get up to spend my last night in Cato's and Katniss's house.

"Oh, Goodness you're finally back." Once I get to the house she jumps off the couch and envelopes me in a tight embrace. She couldn't sleep. We walked to sit on the couch, and she hands me a cup of hot chocolate that easily calms me down. "I have been worried sick about you. Where have you been?"

"I just went out for a walk mom." I teased her and a scowl appeared on her beautiful face.

"Don't call me that it makes me feel old." She said quietly looking at the floor.

"Maybe because you are old." I grinned.

"Well you are the same age as me, so that means you're old too." She replied.

"But I'm not the one with a child." I smirked at her.

"How have I managed to be friends with you for the past 17 years? You're so mean." She pouted.

"And irresistible" I added, and gave her a wink.

"Ha. Peeta Mellark, still the charming baker from District 12 after all these years." She said with what seems like regret in her voice when she is remembers the past. "Why don't you want to find someone to share your life with." She is still eager to figure out the reason why, I choose to stay 'alone'.

"I love my life the way it is. Besides I that's what you and Natalie are there for." I reach for her abdomen; I feel her kick in response of my touch.

"She must really like you, because that kick really hurt." She huddled over in pain.

"What's not to like?" I flashed her my most charming grin. Her laugh falls flat as she is looks down at her feet. "You know things are going to change for the better." She looked up at me

"How do you know that?" She wisped.

"Because look at all of the shit that has happened in our lives. You lost your best friend; you were in Hunger Games, and lead the rebellion. And what's surprising is that were still alive and happy…It takes time. Just be patient and believe that things will get better." My voice becomes lower, more hushed.

"Yeah, but how long will it take?" her voice is barely audible

"When you're ready to open-up your eyes, and realize life is better now."

**…. About 4 years later….**

He left again. He left leaving two of the most precious girls in the world alone. There's was no note, no warning, no trace. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth, but in a matter of 3-4 days he will be back to apologize. It been four constant years of in and outs. How can he continue to do this to them, but most of all how can she let him to continue to do this? They have a three year-old daughter, and he can't just walk out and leave on Natalie. The only good part of this was that Natalie gets to stay over with me and Haymitch. The both of us adore her presence, it's like our world revolves around her. When we would steal her from Cato and Katniss she is the princess and we are her butlers, but there would be times where she would want to get to know about the both of us. She is so caring, brilliant, companionate and sweet. She's is like an exact copy of her mom, except for those eyes.

Right now I am playing tea party with her. Haymitch on the other hand is on his way to pickup our supplies from the train that is arriving soon. We both are wearing fancy feathery boas and a princess tiaras that is suffocating the circulation with in my scalp. "Ta-ta, why aren't you married like mommy and daddy?" Her innocent eyes are staring at me. They were a charismatic blue that remained me of Rye, my lazy trouble making brother.

"Now why would you ask that? If I was married I would have less time to play tea party, house, dress up, or have sleepovers with you. You wouldn't want that would you?" I poked the top of her little nose, and a small giggle pops out.

"No. I love spending time with you and Haymitch." She looked up and gave me a huge smile/laugh. She can say Haymitch correctly, but not Peeta.

"Of course you would Natty. Cheers."I held out my teacup waiting for the click, so I can take a sip from of my tea.

…

It's been now 3 weeks since he left. He was suppose to be back around 2 weeks ago. She has been so strong, but distant lately. You can see her eyes look like glass, as if she was broken again. She is probably hurting inside, or worried. But she stays strong for Nat, she always dose.

She has been locked up for hours since Haymitch and I were taking care of her. When I went to check up on her she was in her bathroom sitting on the ground up against the wall in complete silence. Even with my loud steps she doesn't turn around to see who the person might be. "Hey."

"Peeta..." she showed me the piece of plastic reviling two pink lines. I was in shock. How can she be pregnant at a time like this? Why would she want to get pregnant when he leaves all the time? "I hoped doing this can help save our marriage. You know with two kids in the picture, because one child isn't working." She seems to know what's going on inside my head.

"Does he know?"

"I think that's why he left again. I told him in the middle of it. I told him I wanted another one. He just stopped and left. What's horrible is that I didn't go after him. I didn't try to stop him this time. It's like I gave up trying." She's now crying. I gave her my shoulder to cry on. She lets out a thank you in between sobs. I stroke her messy braid telling her that everything is okay.

"Do you want to keep it?" I asked her. She is quiet for a second before answering.

"I really do."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"If he comes back, then I would."

"Don't worry everything will get better in time." I kissed the top of her forehead. It's has been my way of saying calm down.

…..

6 months have passed by since we found out, and Katniss has completely erased him from her memory. We told Nat that Cato is gone and probably won't be back for a while, and that she is going to be a big sister. It was like the news didn't affect her at all. My best conclusion is that she too young to understand, but once Katniss got huge she became excited. And there were nights where she would come in to her room. She would feel the baby, or talk to him. I have been basically living with Katniss for the past 6 months. I would make sure she eats, get some fresh air, and bathe. And at nights she would ask me to stay with her to fight off the nightmares. At first I would wait for her to fall asleep then leave. One night I was about to leave but her grip on me tightens. She asked to stay with her, and immediately I answered _always_. So I stay. I stayed every night. From the time she falls asleep till she wakes up I'm there.

…..

It has been over a year and half since we have seen or heard the last of Cato. I had moved back in with Katniss. We have our good days and bad days. But everyday with her it's like we healed a broken wounded that was left behind. There are days we take the kids out to the meadow, and there are days where we just forget everything. We would ditch the Nat and Johnny at Haymitch's not like her would mind, and sneak off into the forest with a picnic by the lake like we use to do. We would be there for hours weather we would be in a deep conversation, playing around like kids, or just taking in the beauty of the woods. It was our time to be away from the real world. It was our sanctuary.

And then there is Nat and Johnny. They are the most magnificent kids in the world. They are so bright and care free, but also so determined. I don't how she can manage handling the both of them so well. Johnny just loves creativity. On most days he would crawl around the house he would end up in my studio. His beautiful grey eyes watch every stroke I make and points out every little detail that makes the difference in my paintings. And Natalie is completely in love with cooking with me. She always asks to help me, or suggest trying using different ingredients. Her suggestions add different juices and flavors to our dinner that are spectacular. I love both of those kids to death, and I would do anything to keep them happy.

It was a cold winter night, and it was the four of us. After I read a good night story to Nat, and Katniss sang a lullaby Johnny we laid in front of the fire we had lit. We laid in silence not wanting to disturb the other's thoughts. "We make a great team. You are so amazing with them both."

"Yeah I bet we are."

"Lately I felt like I made the wrong decision with who I chose."

"You just noticed?" A smile creeps on her face noticing my sarcasm. "But look were you are now. You're happy with two amazing kids who love you so much." I kissed the top of her head. She pulled out a loaf of bread and handed me half of it, and I know what was she is doing.

"It feels like your trying to steal my kids from me, but thank you for stepping in to take this responsibility. It's just, you being with them. Made me realize how much I need you and it has always been you from the very start. I was just too blind to see it. I love you, and I know you do too. That's why you have stayed with me for so long." She admits. My heart was doing flips because the women that I have loved for almost 22 years had retuned her love. She took her bread put it over the fire and feed it into my mouth.

"I love you too. From the second I laid eyes on you I knew one day you would be my wife. I promise I will love you till the day I die, and never leave your side. I will do everything I can to keep you happy and make life worth living for you, because you deserve that. I love you." I put my piece over the fire and feed it to my wife, and in that moment I she was finally mine.

**If you guys like this, then review or PM me if you want a squeal, or someone else's POV. Whatever you guys want I'll try my best to make it happen. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
